


lessons learned

by orphan_account



Series: Xiuhun Battleship [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (because androgynous character), Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Crossdressing, Football | Soccer, Gender nonconforming character, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Very brief non-sexual slut-shame moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Also for my lovely wifey<3 I am tired okay b ye</p>
    </blockquote>





	lessons learned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xiukisses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiukisses/gifts).



> Also for my lovely wifey<3 I am tired okay b ye

Sehun is a different person in the boarding house. There are no lines of tension in his shoulders when he's on Minseok's bed in short-shorts and a crop top with his nose in a textbook or when he's in Minseok's arms resting peacefully, no hard glint in his eyes like he has something to prove, though Minseok's not quite sure yet to _whom_ he is struggling to prove himself. All he sees is the wide-eyed look Sehun gets when they call and the fine trembles shaking his entire body when he comes back into the room, and that he most likely does _not_ need a sponsor.

Sehun also doesn't need faction resources to claw up the ranks, and he doesn't need protection because he doesn't step on unaffiliated factions' toes, or really speak to them at all.

They're irked by him all the same. A nobody transfer who secured the protection of Kim Minseok within a month flat. 

It didn't help that investigations into his background came back largely unsuccessful, so most assumed him to be on scholarship. He certainly shot up to the fifth percentile and higher like a scholarship student might. But he wasn't seen studying like he had a scholarship to lose, and neither did he appear to do the tasks a new lackey getting benefits would. 

He was, however, known to be in Minseok's room for long periods of time. There was only one conclusion to be made. 

And there was only one student in Sehun's classes who ever mentioned it.

A smirk, a "how is it getting your faction benefits just for being good at taking cock?" and Sehun blinked a bit and the moment passed. Some time afterward, when Sehun asked Minseok why the boy didn't come to class again, Minseok tilted his head playfully and smiled a placid smile, and that was that.

Of course, high school boys don't drop grudges so easily, but any further acts of aggression would surely be sly, coincidental, and most importantly, untraceable.

Which is why after a free period on the practice field, when Sehun comes out from the shower and discovers his locker devoid of all its contents, including his phone, the rumpled uniform he’d been planning to redon for his last period class, and the sweaty pile of workout clothes he’d shed before stepping into the shower, he simply shrugs off their disappearance and pads over to Minseok’s locker to see what of the captain’s he might be able to put on for the sake of attending his last class.

The answer is-- one varsity jacket, school spirit maroon. With it shrugged around his shoulders, he pilfers around in the lockers of the team members that would be least likely to mind a little well-intentioned thievery. 

By the time the seven-minute bell rings, Sehun's stepping out of the athletic center thanking whatever poor idiot repossessed his clothing, not because he wanted a foray into Luhan’s ventures with Yixing and Soojung, but because he was tired of tiptoeing around the campus, because the school uniform is incredibly stifling by Friday, and because he _was_ feeling androgynous this particular morning.

***

The general consensus of the students in the courtyard is that Kim Minseok is a cruel faction leader whose price for protection has included a task that seems outrageous even considering the reports that say his new tie is to be respected under the threat of all his known and unknown affiliates. That sort of platinum protection doesn’t come cheap, but still.

Less general and more unanimous, is the fact that Kim Minseok is a man of impeccable tastes.

Oh Sehun’s legs look fucking fantastic.

Some of them need to triple check before they can be absolutely sure that that _is_ Minseok’s new boy making his way to class in nothing but a letter jacket that’s a bit short for his long torso (is that a belly ring?), a pleated white skirt that covers next to nothing of Sehun’s tight milky thighs, and knee-high training socks tucked into his cleats.

He isn’t sneaking at all, broad shoulders back, chin held high, and he’s not staring at people as though gauging their reaction, nor avoiding any natural eye contact. It’s as though he doesn’t even realize that he looks like a guest cheerleader from their sister school. That he looks like sex on long, long legs.

The moment the back of his figure disappears into a building, the snap of the shut door resounding through the silent courtyard, is the moment people realize that maybe they have it wrong, and maybe ultimate protection is a small price to pay for Sehun’s affections.

***

The professors know their role in educating the students here is secondary. Most of the learning being done here is amongst the students themselves. The power play, the bargaining, the alliances and hierarchy, all of it teaches them more about the world they live in more than any lecture could.

Professors know they are decoration here, and while the students' dynamics are interesting to watch at first, no self-respecting human likes watching a fight so ruthless. Professors always leave just as the bell rings. 

By the end of the last chime, Sehun's already scooting back onto a desk in the front row and kicking off his cleats. The remaining students practically flee the room, because they value their limbs and want to graduate, and each second spent at a scene like this makes them more of a liability.

Sehun doesn’t have any objection to crossing campus again to get to the boarding house, but he knows he ought wait in the classroom. Thinking about Minseok checking the reports of faction trouble on his phone with hard disapproval has gotten him a little worked up, but he's bare under the skirt and there’s a limit to how much he’ll traumatize the courtyard lackeys in one day. He wants Minseok to take care of him anyway.

Sehun has no phone, but he's fairly sure faction politics has done the calling for him.

He’s just admiring the color contrast between the white skirt, the cream strip of his skin just above the waist hem, and Minseok’s letter jacket when he hears a noise and looks up to see Minseok leaning in the doorway with phone in hand, considering him casually.

“I'll have to ask Soojung where she got this.” Sehun says, smoothing down the pleats of the skirt.

"You look gorgeous, babe." Minseok praises, and Sehun preens a bit, hands reaching out. Minseok's smile is fond as he pushes off the doorframe and steps in, locking the door behind him. "I have a council meeting in ten minutes."

Sehun shrugs. "I trust you'll take your time with me when you get back." And his knees part to let Minseok between them, his body warm and snug as he cups Sehun’s jaw in both hands and kisses him deeply. Sehun's been waiting for this since he slipped into the skirt, so it's open-mouthed and dirty right from the start, Minseok licking into his mouth with deep strokes until Sehun is panting into his mouth and tugging him closer by the lapels of his jacket, legs spreading wider to accommodate.

One of the first things Minseok learned about Sehun is how insatiable he is when it comes to body contact, whether they're snuggling or fucking. He's starved for it, won't stay still until his skirt rucks up to the tops of his thighs and Minseok's hips are molded against his, his hard cock pressing against Minseok's stomach. His eyes flutter shut as he sighs at the sensation, hips angling off the desk to thrust against the touch with his ankles locked around Minseok's knees and his socked toes digging into Minseok's calves. 

And no matter what other secrets Sehun keeps, he never hides any part of himself from Minseok in this, only ever gives himself over to Minseok with unfailing trust and unbridled _need_. His lack of embarrassment as he fucks himself roughly against Minseok's hard clothed abs has Minseok's clothed cock pulsing against Sehun's ass, and Sehun whimpers into Minseok's mouth.

"I need- please Minseok," he pants, lips still sliding slickly against Minseok's, "please- _touch me_." Minseok nibbles gently on his bottom lip one last time then pulls back to fit a hand between their bodies, and Sehun whines, actually _whines_ at the loss of body heat before Minseok presses a firm hand against his cock and then he's _keening_ because it's _so good_. Minseok spares nothing, his wrist grinding down in firm little circles as Sehun's hips snap off the desk, fucking into Minseok's hand.

When Sehun chokes out a sob, hands closing around Minseok's wrist to get him to push down _harder_ , Minseok presses a chaste kiss on Sehun's temple and closes his fist around Sehun's cock, pumping firmly. 

When he presses his thumb against the slit, Sehun comes with a shout, head dropping onto Minseok's shoulder as his hips fuck up lazily into the ring of Minseok's fingers. 

Minseok brings him down with praises and soft murmurs of how good he is, how pretty, and Sehun lifts his head to kiss him distractedly while he tries to get his bearings. He doesn't much remember Minseok wiping down his thighs and fixing his wrinkled skirt, just like he doesn't remember making his way back to the dorm on unsteady legs. He _does_ remember with perfect clarity everything that happened after Minseok got back, except for the message from Kyungsoo that Minseok opened up while he dozed lightly on Minseok's chest.

All he knows is that he woke up to his phone, uniform, and workout clothes all folded and neat on the nightstand, and that no one would tell him where that kid from his chem class went, no matter how much he asked.


End file.
